Creation of framed artwork generally requires one to determine the dimensions and desired orientation of the artwork, along with the dimensions and locations of any matting and the dimensions of the desired frame. Particularly for situations involving complex matting schemes, the process involves several measurements and calculations that must be properly added together to result in the amount of framing material required. When the process is performed repeatedly to estimate of the varying costs of several different framing options, the potential for error is evident.